Feel
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse and Rachel are married and everything is fine until he knocks up her mother    Shelby/Jesse ... what else ! REVIEWS PLS ! FINISHED !
1. His touch

_Title_: Feel  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Shelby/Jesse what else ?  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: 1443  
_Spoilers_: none i think

_Summary_: Jesse and Rachel are married and everything is fine until he knocks up her mother ^^

_Notes_: In a Universe where Shelby can have kids, Glee doesn't belong to me... if it did , Shelby and Jesse would absolutely happen !

Shelby's POV:

_When Rachel called, I was more than happy !_

_My students even asked me, why I'm so damn friendly all the time._

_She wanted me to come visit her, although I knew It was really Jesse's idea to get us back together, I was excited about seeing my daughter again._

_She hadn't even invited me to her wedding, which lead to a fight with Jesse, because he wanted me there._

_But she changed his mind._

_We Corcorans have the crazy ability to always get what we want, as long as it involves seducing a man. _

_Jesse always said I was a better "mum" to him, than his mother ever was. _

_I really liked that he looked up to me this way. I felt needed._

_Rachel called after I didn't hear from her for almost three years._

_They had married without me being there._

_They had moved to New York without telling me, right after that. I didn't even have a address._

_I heard both of them got great roles in a musical, but I didn't go see it. I was too proud. _

_She didn't want me there and I couldn't even blame her for that._

_I was a bad mother and I was an even worse mother that week I visited them._

_Jesse was all excited to see me and I was glad he changed Rachel's mind._

_With that, he gave me the chance to get my daughter back, to repair our relationship._

_And I did. The first two days. Then it all got weird._

_Rachel got a call from a friend, she was in tears when she put the phone down._

_Her friend had told her, that she had to come visit her in that small town she lived in. The parents of this friend had died in a car accident and she needed Rachel to comfort her._

_My daughter accepted me now, so she didn't really care leaving Jesse and me alone for a few days._

_She trusted both of us, but I think her trust in Jesse was a little stronger._

_After she had left, we began talking about old VA times and started laughing and singing, while we were kinda drowning in memories._

_We may have had a little too much wine, but only a glass or two._

_If it was the wine or the memories, I still don't know, but something changed that night._

Jesse's POV:

_After the six' glass of wine and what felt like a thousand memories, we were lying on the couch, a little too close to one another. Her hair smelled like mango and felt really soft. Just a tiny bit softer than Rachel's. I remember thinking that this was a very inappropriate thought, but in that moment I didn't care._

_It was the first time after three years, that I've been this close to her. And if you don't count occasional hugs after a win, I have never been so close to her. _

_It felt good to have her around again and I remembered how I first met her._

_She was in fact the first teacher I met at Carmel High._

_I remember how I thought she was the sexiest woman I ever met._

_What ? I was a fifteen year old boy, what else should I have thought ?_

_The first few weeks she was everything I could think about and I wasn't even in one of her classes._

_When I heard she was coaching VA I went directly to the audition._

_Sitting with her on my couch, the couch Rachel had chosen, felt like it was meant to be that way._

_I had my arm around her back, while we watched an old video of nationals, or was it regionals ?_

_I couldn't really concentrate on the video, having her so close, her face just about ten centimeters away. _

_Eventually she turned her head to look at me, her eyes fixed on mine._

_She smiled for a second, them looked back on the screen._

_I couldn't help but study her features for a second. Her eyes, her nose,... her lips._

_Before I was able to think about what I was doing, my lips were on hers._

_She tasted like the wine we drank and a bit like the coffee we had a few hours ago. _

_I could feel she was surprised, she responded to the kiss anyway._

Shelby's POV:

_It felt so right in that moment. _

_When he deepened the kiss, I should have stopped him, but I didn't._

_I liked the sensation. I liked exploring his mouth with my tongue and I loved exploring his body with my hands. _

_A moment later he was almost half on top of me, never really breaking the kiss._

_His right hand was tangled in my hair, while his left hand ran under my shirt to rest on my side._

_A few moments later he was fully on top of me. I put my legs around him, while he tried to pull off my shirt. _

_When he finally succeeded, I began to work on the buttons of his shirt. I succeeded fast and his shirt met mine somewhere on the floor. _

_My jeans got of along with my panties, when he kissed down my body. _

_I don't even remember when my bra came off !_

_While I already was completely naked, he was still half dressed._

_I was about to change that, when he stopped my hands and started kissing my inner thigh's._

_His mouth went places, no man's mouth had ever reached. _

_He really seemed to like licking my clit and I wasn't in the mood to stop him._

Jesse's POV:

_I didn't care being half dressed, her moans were enough to keep me where I was, doing what I did._

_I liked the way she tasted and when I felt her being close, I needed to change positions._

_I wanted to be inside of her, when she came. And by the look on her face, I could tell she wanted that too._

_She helped me out of my jeans and boxers as fast as possible._

_Then I positioned myself right over her, gently pushing my cock inside._

_She moaned my name when I was in completely and we started kissing again, while I trusted into her once more, twice, uncountable times._

Shelby's POV:

_He was so big ! I never felt something like that._

_When he trusted into me like a hundred times, I felt my orgasm rise again. _

_I knew for sure, he would get me over the edge now. And he would follow right behind !_

_And so we came simultaneously, shaking with the contractions of muscles in both our bodies._

_I felt him fill me and in that very moment, it felt so good._

_Little did I know !_

_Now almost nine months later, I feel a little guilty._

_Not for having sex with a man, who could be my son and not for having sex with a former student._

_Not even for sleeping with a married man and now carry his child._

_But for having slept with my daughters husband and soon giving birth to his baby._

_We didn't tell her about anything. When I found out I was pregnant, it had been five weeks since the last time we had sex. I know that implies it wasn't only one time! In fact it was uncountable times._

_Rachel had left on the third day of my visit, I left on the sixth. In the time Jesse and I were alone, we never left the apartment once. _

_We were occupied with each other._

_The day I found out I was pregnant, I called him. On his cellphone, not the apartment. Rachel was there, but he answered his phone, told her he had to talk to a friend and went outside._

_We talked for almost an hour, trying to find a way to keep this from Rachel, or tell her someway._

_Anything that would make this work._

_For the baby, not for us. We had had our chance. This was all about our child._

_We never considered abortion, it just wasn't our way of doing things._

_About three weeks later, he called. He said he wanted to be a part of our baby's life, that he would do anything to make this work. _

_'till now, he has done anything possible._

_Rachel doesn't know yet, but she has to find out someday !_

_I'm already scared of that day ! _

_I love her so much and I hurt her again._

TBC

pls review ^^ makes me happy and makes me write more ^^


	2. Elphaba J Corcoran

Elphaba J. Corcoran !

**Jesse's POV:**

_When Shelby called me, about 9 months after I saw her last, I was sitting in my dressing room, getting ready for the show._

_She told me she was in labor and that she wanted me to be there._

_I almost ran out of the theater, telling my understudy I had an emergency, then getting into the car driving as fast as possible._

_I needed to be there. _

_She said it only just started, so I had some time, but I knew I would need at least two hours to get to her._

_When I finally arrived, I was glad I didn't really miss anything._

_I had to talk some nurses into letting me into her room, but my charm had always helped me with things like this. _

_Seeing her again was really weird._

_I opened the door while she was still pretty calm._

_She smiled at me sweetly, making my heart jump a bit._

_It reminded me of the smile she gave me that first night._

_I pushed that thought to the back of my head. This wasn't about us, it was about our child._

_After almost five hours, holding her hand all that time, the baby was finally there._

_Our daughter !_

_She was so pretty, with her tiny hands and nose._

_That nose was totally Shelby's and her eyes were too._

_One thing she got from me were the lips, which was a shame. I always loved Shelby's lips._

_Sitting at her bed for almost two hours made me realize, that our daughter wasn't the only thing keeping me there. _

_Shelby looked so happy, holding her._

_We talked all that time and I felt like part of me still couldn't life without her._

_We decided to call our daughter Elphaba !_

_That might seem a little weird, but Shelby and me are big Wicked fans._

_Despite that: Some names already sound like names of stars !_

_Shelby Corcoran – would look great on a CD._

_Jesse St. James – would look fabulous in the credits of a movie._

_Elphaba J. Corcoran – Nobody could ever doubt that this was the name of a star._

_J. like Jessica.  
Shelby thought, if our baby was gonna have her family name, she should have something from me too._

_When both Shelby and Elphie fell asleep, I stayed a while longer, watching them dream._

_Closing the door behind me as I left the room to go grab some coffee, I realized I missed 28 calls._

_All from Rachel._

_How could I forget her ? She was my wife and I didn't even think of telling her where I went. She must have been furious, or totally scared !_

_I called her back before even listening to the messages._

_I knew she was mad and disappointed. _

_She answered the phone immediately, like she was already waiting for my call._

_I told her she had to come to the hospital and that everything was alright._

_I just needed her to be there. For Shelby, for Elphie and for Rachel too._

_We needed to tell her what was going on._

_I couldn't keep it a secret anymore, I wanted to be a part of this baby's life, but I also didn't want to lose Rachel._

_When Rachel arrived, I was back in Shelby's room._

_She had Elphie in her arms and I was holding our daughters little hand._

_Rachel entered the room looking both shocked and irritated._

**Rachel's POV:**

_Seeing him sit on the edge of my moms bed made my stomach ache a little._

_It was an unusual scene !_

_The baby in her arms only made it more weird._

_After almost three hours of talking, I finally knew what was going on._

_I finally knew he had cheated. I finally knew how bad a mother she really was._

_I finally met my sister, my husband's daughter._

_I told them I needed time and that I would come back the next day, to talk to them._

_So I drove home, where I cried for about four hours._

**Shelby's POV:**

_When Rachel came back, she told us she would be okay with it, as long as we don't cheat on her ever again._

_She didn't want to stay in contact with me herself, I understood that._

_I hurt her way too many times._

_But she didn't want to keep Jesse away from his baby, so her idea of solving this problem was Jesse visiting the baby and me once or twice a month._

_Everyone of us seemed to be okay with it._

_Rachel still trusted Jesse and made it very clear, that she thought I seduced her husband on purpose._

_I didn't care. My baby was going to have a father, nothing else mattered !_

_TBC _


	3. Friday night

Friday night.

**Jesse's POV:**

_The next few months went by very fast._

_I drove to Lima every weekend, wanting to see my baby._

_But I didn't really think, that Shelby would become even more important than before, just by being there._

_When I was there, we talked every night._

_Sometimes we even talked about Rachel and how well she had taken It._

_We had a really platonic relationship._

**Shelby's POV:**

_Having him around was really great._

_I liked watching him, when he played with Elphie._

_They were great together._

_I got used to having him around every weekend, so when he announced he wouldn't come over for two weeks, I was a little disappointed._

_I knew he had his career and his wife, but it felt a weird to not have him over._

_I got lonely that weekend, even though Elphie held me awake most of the night, I still had time to miss him._

_And it wasn't the way you would miss the husband of your daughter. _

_But still not the way you would miss the father of your daughter._

_It was the way you would miss your best friend._

_I missed our talks, the cooking, the way he played and cuddles with our daughter._

_And the feeling of missing him became stronger each time he didn't come._

_He never stayed in New York for more than one weekend, so I saw him at least every two weeks._

_The weeks he didn't come, slowly became hell on earth !_

**Jesse's POV:**

_Lying in bed with Rachel one night, I was wide awake, not able to sleep just yet._

_It was a Friday night, usually I would have been in Lima by then, but Rachel wanted me to stay that weekend._

_I thought of Shelby and how great it felt, to see her every Friday, when I entered her house._

_How beautiful she had looked last time and the time before, and the time before that …_

_I remembered her smell, the way she had smiled at me the week before, the way she had watched me kiss Elphie's forehead._

_I new it was wrong to think about her in that way, but I couldn't help it._

_She still was like a magnet to me and something always reminded me of her, everywhere I went._

_The following weekend I visited her again._

_All the times before I had told myself, I just drove there because of Elphie, but Shelby never got out of my head._

_I missed HER !_

_I'm not saying I didn't miss my baby, but I had just realized how much Shelby really meant to me, so she came first._

_Arriving at her house, my heart was beating way to fast to go unnoticed._

_We always hugged, when she opened the door to let me in and I knew she felt my rapid heartbeat._

_She didn't say anything though, not really knowing what to do._

_After bringing Elphie to bed that night, singing her a song so she could sleep better, we went to the living room._

_On the way to the couch, I couldn't take it anymore._

_I kissed her for the first time in more than a year._

_And she responded to the kiss, knowing I could change my mind every moment._

_But I didn't, instead I pulled her closer, deepening the contact, running my hands over her body._

_It felt like heaven and for the first time in almost a year, I knew I did the right thing._

_I KNEW !_

**Shelby's POV:**

_I didn't want this to end, it felt way too good._

_Although I knew I shouldn't be doing this again, it didn't matter._

_In that moment I felt complete again._

_Our clothes were off faster than I ever thought possible, while we made our way to my bedroom._

_Lying back on the bed, I waited for his decision to join me or leave me._

_I was glad to feel him on me a second later. He had made his decision quickly, although I didn't know if his brain even got involved._

_Being on top of me, he slowly kissed down my body. Starting on my neck, over my breasts, my stomach, my tights._

_There he stopped, giving my clit his full attention._

_He somehow made me feel like a princess in that moment, well, a really naughty princess._

_His hand massaged my thighs, while his tongue made me moan so many times._

_When I was about to come, I tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't let me._

"I want this to be all about you, for once!"_, he had said._

_And he drove two fingers inside me, making me come in the same second._

_While I was still shaking, he made his way up, trailing kisses across my stomach, my breasts, my neck, kissing my lips at last._

_When I deepened the kiss, he pushed into me._

_I had almost forgotten how big he was._

_Trusting into me again and again, I could feel he was close and I wasn't so far either._

_His fingers found my clit, like his tongue had, moments earlier, and he made me come with him._

_The sensation rolling through us, as we felt closer than ever before !  
_

**TBC **


	4. What we do for love

What we do for love.

**Jesse's POV:**

_Lying there with her felt perfect._

_She had put her head on my chest and started drawing little circles on my upper body with her fingers._

_When she fell asleep in my arms, I finally had time to think about us._

_When I met her for the first time, I saw her as the hot, untouchable teacher. _

_Working with her for some years, I started seeing her as a friend. She was still untouchable and still really hot, but I began to like her in a more intimate way._

_Being married to Rachel for some years, never seeing Shelby, I began to miss her like hell. She had always been my mentor, my friend and in some ways, she was the woman of my dreams._

_When I saw her again, the week she visited us, I wanted to do anything to keep her in my life. _

_Rachel leaving us alone wasn't planned and I sure as hell didn't except the night to turn out the way it did. But I was kinda glad it happened. These few days alone with her were the best days of my life._

_But finding out she was pregnant, was even better. The moment she told me, I felt so good. But then again. Rachel was her daughter. How could this ever work ?_

_Getting Shelby's call, that the baby was about to be born, I felt that sensation again. The one I only ever felt when SHE was involved._

_Telling Rachel was easier than I thought. She had just accepted it as it was and didn't ask any questions. It was unlike Rachel, but I knew she did this because she didn't want to loose me._

_And she didn't loose me. Not 'till that night._

_For a few months, the weekends with Shelby and Elphie kept me alive._

_And Friday nights had always been the best. Me arriving at her place, bringing Elphie to bed, getting to talk to Shelby for at least two hours. But nothing ever happened._

_That one night changed everything. I lived in a chaos again, although it didn't feel like that._

_Rachel would be mad at me, if she ever found out, but I could life with that._

_The only thing I couldn't life with was loosing Shelby and Elphie._

_They were my family!_

_And Shelby truly was the love of my life._

_I had to make a decision !_

**Shelby's POV:**

_When I woke up the next morning, he was still there, reminding me that it hadn't been a dream._

_That night had changed everything._

_We started kissing almost immediately after waking up, but it was way more gentle and less naughty._

_While we were exploring each others body's Elphie started crying._

_Both of us got up, to see what was wrong. She was hungry and had a full diaper AND she wanted to play with her daddy._

_After almost an hour she was asleep again, leaving Jesse and me standing in the kitchen, talking about her._

_Both of us needed at least one or two more hours to find the courage to talk about US._

_And we knew, we had to._

"I'm gonna get a divorce !"

_He said that, like he had been thinking about this a long time. _

_I wasn't prepared for a statement like this. _

_Every thought, every word left my mind._

"I...I...I don't know what to say... I … How... When... When did you decide that ?"

_I was just curious, yet totally flattered._

"Last night. And the night before. And … well... I think that thought was on my mind for a very long time."

_I kissed him then, still not really sure if I was allowed to be happy for this._

_He was gonna leave my daughter... for ME !_

**A/N:**

**Maybe some of you are writers too, so you might know how great it feels to see: "Reviews (1)"**

**Well... I would like to see that more often ^^ … **

**So here's the deal: I will only write more to any of my stories, if somebody comments it. **

**Also … I still hate publishing something, not knowing what faults I made. I really need a betareader ! please … anybody ? **

**( yeah I know I'm pathetic! ) **


	5. Rachel has grown up

**Rachel has grown up.**

**Shelby's POV:**

_Rachel was gonna find out._

_Even thinking of it made me nervous._

_I felt like I was going to make the biggest fault of my life !_

_I loved Jesse, I wanted him to stay with Elphie and me, but Rachel was going to be so upset._

_I would never be able to get her back !_

**Rachel's POV:**

_Finding out about Jesse and Shelby had already been rough the first time._

_It was hard for me, to think about trusting Jesse again._

_I didn't want to loose him. I knew, if I bitched out he would be gone. _

_That thought stopped me from shouting at him, throwing things after him, saying things to him, that aren't really my thing._

_I knew, if I ever gave him a chance to, he would leave me. _

_He would just stay with her._

_I needed some weeks to trust him again, but it really seemed like he was over it and didn't want to loose it._

_One thing, that helped me get through this time, was that they had told me. _

_They had assured me, that it wouldn't happen again. EVER !_

_I believed them._

_In the beginning, Jesse went to see his daughter every weekend._

_As time went by, I sometimes asked him if he could stay at home for the weekend._

_He always did what I wanted._

_Maybe because he didn't want to loose me, maybe because he could still visit his daughter the following week and maybe he didn't care about Shelby that much anymore._

_One Sunday evening, he drove home from Lima. He called and asked me, if I was at home._

_I told him yes and he said he would be home right away, telling me to stay awake and wait for him._

_I did and when he came home, he seemed totally different._

_Usually he was very quiet, not wanting to say something wrong, never making a fast decision._

_But that day, he was exactly like he had been in high school._

_He was strong, dramatic, talking like a boy again, yet he seemed more mature than ever._

"I'm still in love with Shelby !"

_Still ? He had never told me he was in LOVE with her, I always thought it was just a one-time-thing._

"I want a divorce, Rachel !"

_It seemed like he was very sure of what he did. Like he really meant what he said._

_I reacted perfectly calm. When I was younger, this would never have been possible._

_I had always been a drama queen, but in that moment I was too shocked to really argue._

_I even was to shocked to make a scene._

_I should have expected it. And maybe I did, deep down in the darkest corners of my soul._

_I never did expect it, not consciously !_

_He had been the love of my life, but I let him go in that very moment._

_I had grown up. I didn't need him anyway._

_I knew he would never be happy with me again, I had seen it in his eyes._

_Eventually, I let go, giving him the chance to live with his daughter, … and Shelby._

_I was hurt, but what was I supposed to do ? Lock him in somewhere ?_

_When he left, I cried for two days, not really leaving the room. He had called Quinn, to help me get over this. The three of us had become friends some time ago._

_She was really helpful, telling me I didn't deserve him, telling me I did the right thing by remaining strong, letting him go._

_It wouldn't have done me any good to walk after him._

_For him it was over and I would just have to live with that._

**Shelby's POV:**

_When Jesse left, I didn't expect he would ever come back._

_I really thought Rachel wouldn't let him go that fast._

_I thought, by the time he got to New York, he wouldn't want to leave her anymore._

_Thinking of how hurt Rachel would be, I thought it would be better if he stayed with her._

_That thought stuck into my mind, making me happy and sad at the same time._

_Happy for her and sad for me and my daughter._

_When he got back, I was in Elphie's room, singing to her._

_I didn't hear him get in, but he suddenly stood behind me, pulling me into his arms._

_I cried then, all the tension leaving my body._

**Jesse's POV:**

_I had seen her cry before, but in that moment it was really bad._

_Her sobs scared me._

_She had never been crying that hard, at least not while I was there._

_While she calmed down, we went to the living room._

_Sitting on the couch, we talked for almost an hour._

_She hadn't thought I would come back. She would have understood, if I was going to stay with Rachel._

_But I had to !_

_I needed Shelby more than I ever thought possible._

_Though she was way older than me, I always saw her as more than a friend. _

_Deep inside ! I kept these feelings locked away, not wanting to ruin our friendship, later not wanting to ruin my marriage. _

_But I had put an end to this that night. _

_I had left Rachel and came back to my family, where I knew I belonged._

_Today is our third real anniversary. _

_We also have an almost four year old daughter, who gets more beautiful every day._

_How else could it be, her mother is just the same._

_After Rachel and I finalized the divorce, we broke every contact._

_That was her only wish. She didn't want to see us ever again._

_Considering the fact, that we had hurt her pretty much, we understood._

_I'm on my way home from the theater I work in. _

_When I come home I'm going to ask Shelby to marry me._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with her._

_I know she's the one !_

_I just know._

_**o.o.o.o.o**_

"**Shelby Corcoran, will you marry me ?"**

"**Hell yeah ! … "**

"**Mummy, I heard you scream something ! Is everything alright ?"**

"**Sure sweetie, your Mummy was just a little happy !" ,** and he smiled at his wife-to-be.

"**Why was she happy Daddy ? Please tell me it will make me happy two !"**

"**Sure it will ! Daddy asked me, if I wanted to marry him !..."**

"**...?" **

"**That means you can wear a cute pink dress and sing at our wedding !",** Jesse said, replying to his daughters unasked question.

"**And we will have a huge stage just for you !",** Shelby continued, seeing that Elphie needed more to be really happy.

"**Yeah !"**

"**Jup, I guess that's the reaction we aimed for, right Shells ?"**

"**Yeah, now go to bed sweetie and give mummy and daddy some privacy."**

As the girl went back to her room, Shelby turned to Jesse.

"**She really is our daughter !"**

"**Yeah, well as long as she gets your voice and looks, she wont get any problems in showbiz ! Did I tell you how beautiful you look today ?",**with that he carried her to the bedroom, kissing her deeply on the way there.

The End ^^

**A/N: I hope you liked it ! … I could never write the two of them breaking up or anything, so this will end here, maybe I will do a sequel someday, but I don't think you will ever read a real Jesse/Shelby-breakup-scene from me ^^**

**They are just perfect together... 3**


End file.
